Talk:Classes and specializations (Origins)
Loss of Specializations I reciently updated to the latest patch and my unlocked Specializations dissapear between characters. Does anyone else have this problem? --TheDeathnut 18:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) **Yes, this is a problem that has been discussed excessively around the boards (check Return to Ostagar). Basically, the patch wiped out your unlocked specializations, and you can either clear your Xbox cache and then reload it without the patch to get them back, or unlock them again using a different character from the one that originally unlocked the particular specialization for your profile. Or wait for a fix, which seems to be a long time coming. Darksnow217 18:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Specialization Bonuses On one of my playthroughs I picked Specialization Assassin while in camp. I did not notice an increase to my Dex (+2). Is this a bug or do I have to be elsewhere for that to take effect? --Tierrie 06:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : Upon further in-game research - specialization bonuses show up as a stat bonus in your character sheet (34 ). It does not count towards skill requirements. Does not modify your base stats. Online research supports this finding http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/dragonage/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-52603159&pid=920668 --Tierrie 07:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Details New details on specializations were found by poking around in data files from the character creator: Mages: Blood Mage: Health used as mana Blood Control - Controlled by Blood Blood Wound - Duration AoE Pool of Blood - O Blood Sacrifice - Drain Health, Heal with Blood Spirit Healer: Revival - AoE Ressurection Cleansing Aura - Duration AoE, Aura of Healing, Healing Pulse Lifeward - Conjure - AoE, Green Glyph, Heal Support the weak - Conjure AoE, Heal Arcane Warrior: Combat Magic - Mana increases Strength Fade Shroud - Phased out of reality Shimmering Shield - Ultimate Magic Barrier Aura of Might - Attack Bonus Shapeshifter: Bear Shape - Transformation Spider Shape - Transformation Flying Swarm - Transformation Warriors: Reaver: Devour - Healing from Corpse Frightening - Horror / Fear Pain - Psychic Damage, Duration AoE Blood Frenzy - >< Beserker: Beserk - Beserking Final Blow - Target Death Impact Templar: Righteous Strike - >< Cleanse Aura - Placed Impact AoE - Dispel Holy Smite - >< ???? Champion: Rally - Defense Bonus, Duration AoE War Cry - Attack Penalty AoE Rogues: Bard: Captivate - Duration AoE Demoralize - Critical Chance, Attack and Damage, Defense Penalty, Placed Impact AoE Cry of Valor - Mana and Stamina Regen Duelist: Pinpoint Strike - >< Upset Balance - Target Slowed Dueling - Attack Bonus Assassin: Mark of Death - Target Marked Feast of the Fallen >< Ranger: Summon Spider - Summoning, Placed Impact Summon Wolf - Summoning, Placed Impact Summon Bear - Summoning, Placed Impact Natural Regeneration - Regeneration sorry for the odd formatting... not sure why the paragraphs didn't translate. Anyway, the source is below. source: http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=698398&forum=135 06:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! That's great I'll try and work them into the articles. To get paragraphs I've found I either have use double spacing, or place at the end of a sentence where you want a line break. Loleil 06:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Where are these learned? It seems to me the most important information is where to learn these. I haven't finished the game, but I've found a few of these. Berserker - Can be learned from Oghren if he's in your party. Assassin - Can be learned from Zevran he joins your group. Bard - Manual purchased from Alicar in the Dust Town section of Orzammar Duelist - Can be learned from Isabel at the Pearl in Denemir Ranger - Manual purchased from Bodahn Feddic in your camp Shapeshifter - Can be learned from Morrigan or purchased from Varathorn at the Dalish Camp in Brecilian Forest. If other people could fill in the blanks and get these posted, I think it would be really helpful. Templar: Can be learned from Alistair after he likes you enough. Blood Mage: Can be learned from the demon in Connor if you decide to make a deal with him. --Kurtov 06:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) These are already available in the corresponding specialization pages. If we have missed something please insert that info -- Snfonseka 12:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) How are these learned? With regard to Morrigan teaching Shapeshifting, for instance, to simply state "if her approval is high enough" isn't quite accurate. I've gotten Morrigan's approval to ~95, and she still won't teach me Shapeshifting, so there's something I missed along the way. It would be nice to have more detailed information (yes, spoilers) that tell how to get a particular character to divulge the secrets. How high a rating? What dialogue tree do you need to follow? Is there a point after which they will no longer offer that knowledge? (Leiliana will no longer tell me any stories, nor talk about being a Bard, in one playthrough, and she has never given me the unlock for Bard on any playthrough so far despite a high Approval rating. Same with Morrigan, above. Zevran, on the other hand, unlocked Assassin while his approval with me was only ~75-80.)-- 15:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have noted while at moderate approval Morrigan is content to teach Shapeshift (multiple times) but when I increased her liking by dumping my cache of "gift" items onto her she liked my Character much better but would refuse my requests to unlock it (I suggest this is a bug - and you should seek the unlock at earliest possible moment) to avoid having to lower your friendship later to unlock it. Some odd choices for class specialization, and the unlock mechanics Doesn't it seem very odd and, as far as story-line internal consistency and logic is concerned, downright wrong that a Mage can learn to become a Bloodmage and not have every NPC and most Companions shocked and outraged? That one can create a character who then chooses to indulge in one of the most forbidden magics in all of Ferelden, and do so without consequence? Granted, if one informs your Companions upon completion of the Fade quest to confront the Redcliffe demon that you have become a Bloodmage they will attack you and leave the party. Aside from that, though, there's no consequence to becoming a Bloodmage. I would have expected (and desired) that any time I chose to employ a Bloodmage skill I ran the risk of my Companions rebelling and deserting. I'm probably in a minority, but I am fairly disappointed in how the whole "unlock a Specialization across all characters" plays out from a RP point-of-view. It makes sense to me that one character who has gone through the time, trouble, and pain of acquiring a Spec gains something of value. But, to then be able to create, for example, an Arcane Warrior who hasn't even been to the Ruins in the Forest makes no sense to me. They should be difficult to acquire. It makes them special and worth slogging through the mud and battles to gain. I would have preferred that the designers create some other perk that gets unlocked across all plays, much like ME allowed the use of certain weapons that were typically forbidden to a particular class to become unlocked so a character could start to develop that weapon skill early on. Maybe even something as simple as "Upon unlocking the Bloodmage class, all subsequent characters gain a +1 Con, +2 Spell Power" or something like that. But leave the specific skills as something one must acquire by completing the quest. For what its worth. I was just interested in others points of view on it. Mainly, the completely illogical decision to allow the Bloodmage without any consequence.-- 23:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well from what I understand Blood Mages are freely accepted in the Grey Wardens so it's not like there's anything anyone can do about it, aside from Alistair, Wynne and maybe Leliana I don't see why anyone would care either way - Morrigan is an apostate herself and even said that it would be better for Jowan to be freed, Sten well he usually just views magic as an annoyance from every discussion with him and magic involved, while Dog loves the Warden freely no matter what, Oghren has no need to care since he's a Dwarf and therefore highly resistant anyway and Zevran well I doubt Zevran cares unless it gives way to new ways to out-joke Alistair. Zf6hellion 01:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, it may be metagaming in a sence, Im glad I only need to do the hard part once. Can feel free not to take it until you "earn it" again though. I also know for RP reasons, I never used blood mage for anyone since it made no sense. Though I wouldnt mind if they did what Mass Effect did where achievements give permenant bonuses which is basically what you were suggesting. --Miumaru (talk) 07:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Battlemage Announced The battlemage specialization for Awakening has been announcedhttp://social.bioware.com/wiki/dragonage/index.php/Mage_Specializations, but I don't have the know-how to include it in the article. Nosferatu13X 17:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::This has already been added, It was added a day or two ago (even it's own article too Battlemage and even already mentioned on the Classes article), you should prolly check the article before asking. 00:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Wow, I did look at the article, the mage section specifically. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Sorry about that. Nosferatu13X 00:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Np, for a second I thought vandalism took place, got me worried. I have seen far worse :P 00:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) More Awakening Specializations leaked Preview at 1up.com (http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3178010) includes the following additional specializations: Rogue: "Shadow" ("enables Rogues to phase in and out while backstabbing") and "Legionnaire Scout" (Sigrun is already one of these when you first meet her, so can likely teach/unlock the specialization) Amenson 00:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Just something I wanna know, do the new specializations mean that there can be a third? Specialization unlocked for player but not companion (or simply lost for both) - no patch Pretty much self-explanatory. I've bought the ranger manual and now I don't have ranger (I may be wrong on this, since I unconciously ignore the ranger option when viewing my own character, since I've already decided not to take ranger), plus my companion cannot take ranger (eg. Leliana). I've also unlocked some other specialization via manual, and my other companions still can't make use of them. Bought Berserker and Templar, yet Sten can't use ANY of the 4 specs.; unlocked duelist and bought ranger, yet Leliana has access to neither. This is when I'm at level 15 (and they're 14), just to eliminate any doubt that I don't have specialization points yet. I have not yet applied any update, nor do I have Return to Ostagar. Would the update fix it? Thanks. Specialization Point I noted that in Awakening some of the companions have multiple specialization points navailable right from the git go. If I decide not to use a point in Orgins at level 7 or 14, will the available point show up as still being available when I import the character to Awakening or will it be lost or unusable? 15:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't say from experience, but I would guess that it would be available. I wouldn't advise NOT using your specialization points, though. You get the option to respec your characters in DAA as soon as you get access to Herren's store. You might lose a few sovereigns, but DAA nearly overloads you with money, so the price isn't really an issue. --rival_grace Unlocking Specializations over lvl14 I'm having trouble unlocking specializations. I'm lvl13 right now (without any specializations), and I've heard that the last chance to unlock a specialization would be at lvl14. I want to be a Champion, but I've just arrived in Haven village, so I think by the time I complete that entire area and obtain the Urn of Sacred Ashes, I will be over lvl14, thus eliminating my chance of unlocking the Champion specialization from Arl Eamon. Does anyone know if it's possible to unlock a specialization after lvl14? :You can unlock them at any time, so I assume you mean add them to your character. Your best bet would be to just wait on the leveling up until you have unlocked it. Then proceed with the leveling and then choose the Champion specialization. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 03:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you play on, but on the PC, you don't have to use all spare points at once. You can for example, raise stats, skip learning skills, skip adding specialization, add talents, confirm. Then you would be left with skill and specialization points to assign later. There is no timing restriction for when you gain a specialization. ~ StealthFire1 04:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 'Only a Point To Spend?' I only noticed this now. My level 18 Sten only has one point to spend in specializations. I haven't unlocked any specializations in the Warrior class so I'm sure I didn't accidentally spent it on something I won't use. (and I would have just loaded the game if I did make that mistake) Help, please. Alpha Ariestis (talk) 14:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sten has always been like that with only 1 spec. I don't know why, just is. I believe the reason is that the companions are set to only have one spec point (at level 14) since they all have a specialization already, except Sten. So even though Sten doesn't have a first specialization, he can only have a second one. I've heard, however, that if you get him before level seven you will be able to give him two specializations, I haven't confirmed it though. Mysteriously unlocked Not a complaint, but most of the specializations were unlocked at some random point. Maybe I learned them and did not realize it. They were Shapeshifter, Spirit Healer, Bard, Assassin, Ranger, Tempar and Beserker. I had talked about learning the specializtion from Morrigan and Zevran but never Oghren, and I knpw Wynne cant teach spirit healer. So I do not know how or why they unlocked. Champion, Duelist, and Arcane Archer required doing it the correct way, and I have not unlocked Reaver yet though. --Miumaru (talk) 07:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) If you play and beat Leliana's Song DLC, it unlocks them because those are the specializations that her companions have. Thats what happened with me. --Zach9054 (talk) 18:20, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Another Specialization Point You can earn a fourth Specialization Point in the Witch Hunt add-on. It was available as soon as I leveled up. So level 35 or sooner is the requirement : I was given the specialization at level 34, so it's possible that it is awarded at 34, rather than 35. (talk) 23:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : I also got a fourth point, having maxed my level in Awakening and Golems and starting Witch Hunt at level 35, but I didn't get it until I bought a tome from Sandal at the Circle Tower. Move candidate Per naming convention, articles about DA:O sharing a common title should generally take precedence over DA2. An administrator must move the page as Specializations already exists. --'D.' (talk · ) 11:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) keeping specializations if you save your game after unlocking a specialization and then return to a previous safe game without the specialization and continue playing from there will that specialization remain unlocked? -Yes. I can't us my Specializations when I got AW and BM i couldn't either use life drinker or spellweaver. i couldn't learn the spells either, do you have to do something extra or is there something else? Possible glitch? All of the specializations obtained through teaching, I got without asking someone to teach me. I automatically had templar, bard, etc. once I got the character. For instance, if I wanted to learn the assassin one, I just had to recruit Zevran, I never had to ask him to teach me. Is this a glitch? I have an xbox. (talk) 18:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC)